Hydrophobic flame-retardant fiber is a kind of functional fiber having hydrophobic and flame-retardant functions. Several kinds of hydrophobic flame-retardant fiber are disclosed in the prior art, however, the hydrophobic and flame-retardant functions of these kinds of fiber are unsatisfactory.
For example, a Chinese patent CN101143923 discloses a kind of water-repellent polyester fiber which is used for waterproof cloth. The preparation method of the water-repellent polyester fiber includes: preparing water-repellent polyester by adding B type additive silicone or dimer acid during the polymer shiny forming process of purified p-phthalic acid and ethylene glycol, and then spinning the water-repellent polyester into water-repellent fiber with a square section by using a spinneret having a square spinning hole. However, this kind of fiber is not flame-retardant.
Another Chinese Patent CN102337667A discloses a flame-retardant and water-repellent textile containing flame-retardant polyester fiber and a preparation method thereof. Wherein, weight content of bromine is ≤5 μg/g and weight content of fluoride content is ≤5 μg/g. However, this kind of textile is prepared through a functional finishing process by using non-halogen flame-retardant agent and non-fluorine water-repellent agent; so that hand feeling is not comfortable, and functional finishing agent on it is easily to be washed off
Patent CN101787579A discloses a kind of flame-retardant polyester fiber, a preparation method and an apparatus thereof. The flame-retardant polyester fiber is consisted by an internal layer and a outer layer. The internal layer material includes flame-retardant PET resin and the outer layer material is PET resin. However, as the outer layer material is a kind of regular polyester, this kind of flame-retardant polyester fiber is not hydrophobic; and as the flame-retardant agent is in the internal layer, the flame-retardant function is reduced.